What Now
by foreverklainelover
Summary: what happens when Kurt's get pregnant... will Blaine stay or leave find out in What Now... A Klaine story
1. Finding Out

**What Now**

**Finding Out **

**AN: this is my first Klaine Mpreg Fanfiction and I hope it is good I mean I have had horrible time trying to write the 2 chapter and I started this back in may just the rough draft version of it so u can tell how bad of writers block and trouble I was having any way I hope u like it.**

* * *

I haven't been felling well lately and he keep telling everyone I wasn't sick but yet his dad insist of him going to the Doctor office, so here he was sitting in the Doctor office waiting to be called back. I started to drift in to thought when the Doctor called him.

"Kurt Hummel" the Doctor called

"That would be me" I said getting up

"Okay Kurt what seems to be the problem?" the Doctor asked

"Well I having been throwing up more in the mornings, I have been having really weird cravings like just yesterday I had a roast beef, ham, pickles, and ketchup sandwich , I mean who would eat that. I have been feeling really light headed too lately and I mean this never happens to me I am never sick." I explained to the Doctor

"Well I that is weird considering u rarely ever sick, does ..."Doctor started to talk when Kurt interrupted him

"Oh and mood swings and I have also been hormonal…sorry for interrupting you" I said

"As I was saying does anyone else know that u have been having the weird cravings and that is really weird' the Doctor says

"No one knows but u, and well me " I say

"Okay I think knows what's wrong but I have to give u a ultrasound to know for sure" the Doctor said and then left to get the ultrasound stuff. Then I started to think why he would need an ultrasound right then the Doctor came back.

"Okay Kurt I am going to need you to lay down and lift your shirt…" the Doctor told Kurt, I did as told.

"Okay this is going to be cold okay" the Doctor said as he put the jell on Kurt's belly, he put the wound on Kurt's belly too and then started to speak again.

"Just as I thought" he said

"What did u think?"I asked

"Kurt have you heard of male pregnancies?" the Doctor asked Kurt

"I have read about it … isn't it when a guy is born with male parts but has the hormones to produce a baby?"I asked

"Yes it is… Kurt you Born with that gene" the Doctor said

"Wait are u saying I am pregnant?" I asked the Doctor

"Yes I am …u see that thing right there…"the Doctor said pointing to the ultrasound screen to show Kurt his baby "that is your baby… now u don't have to keep it but if u do it'd going to be hard but it will be worth it to see your baby" the Doctor said

"OMG …"I said with tears "I am going to keep it" I say after I compose myself "how far along am I?" I asked

"Good to know you are going to keep it… and to answer your question about 1 month … would u like a picture?" the asked

"I would love one" I say

"Okay how many would u like?" the Doctor asks

"could I have 3?" I asked

"Sure and your next appointment is 3 weeks from now" Doctor said handing Kurt the sonograms "till then take these… this when is a vitamin sustains…" the Doctor said tearing the prescription "and these should help with the nausea" the Doctor said tearing another prescription and giving them both to me. I thank him then leave it doesn't hit me till I get into the elevator "Blaine" was all I could say because I was to in shock.

* * *

**AN: Hehe I am evil… **


	2. Telling Blaine

**What Now **

**Telling Blaine**

**AN:I am having Kurt and Blaine text back in froth for part of this chapter **_Kurt is italic _**and Blaine is in bold **

When I got home I was still in shock and it wasn't about the baby it was about I was going to tell Blaine. I decide after an hour I was going to text him and tell him to come over.

_Hey babe want to come over to my house I have something to tell you that is important ~ k_

**Hey sweetie … yeah I can come over to your house what is so important that u can't tell me over text or a call ∞ B**

_I want to tell u in person ~ K_

**Okay I will see in 15 minuets ∞ B**

5 minutes latter Blaine was at my house and in my room waiting for me to talk so he talked first.

"Um Kurt want to tell me what u wanted to tell me?" Blaine asks

"Yeah I do… um Blaine have you heard of male pregnancies?" I ask him

"Yeah why?" Blaine ask me

"Because I can get pregnant" I tell him

"Okay why are you telling me this I mean we use condoms all the time?" Blaine's ask me

"Blaine do you remember about a 1 month ago when we were at your house and are hormones were off the charts and you didn't have any condoms left so we just did it without one?"I ask Blaine

"How could I … wait what saying?" Blaine asked

"Blaine I am 1 moth pregnant" told Blaine

"OMG what are you going to do with it?"Blaine asked Kurt

"I am going to keep it I understand if u don't want to be any part of it" I said

"Are you kidding with me I want to part of this baby's life" Blaine said

"OMG that went better than I thought it would here is a sonogram and the next appointment is 3 weeks from now" I said handing Blaine the sonogram

"Can I keep it?" Blaine ask

"Yes I have 2 others" I told Blaine

"Were going to have a baby" Blaine said tears in his eyes

"Yes we are" I said hugging Blaine


	3. Quinn finds out about the baby

I went to the pharmacy to get my two prescriptions that the doctor prescribed. I keep hopping nobody from glee or school saw me here. I don't know why I am so worried about that though everyone goes to the pharmacy to get stuff. When I get to the pharmacy I walk back to where the pharmacist is so I get the prescriptions that the doctor prescribed filled. On my way to the back I start to think about baby names I may only be 1 month pregnant but I just wanted to get a head start on thinking about baby names , so that's why I am thinking about baby names. I was thinking for a girl Elizabeth after my mom and for a boy Conner after Blaine (Blaine's middle name Is Conner) and Blaine's dad, I know Blaine's dad is not the best person in the world I mean he always in the Bahamas because of work but still he is Accepting of Blaine un like his mom who left him, his older brother Copper and his dad when Blaine came out. Right as I started to think of middle names, my thoughts were broken as Quinn spoke.

"Hey" she says

"Hey" I say back.

"No offence Kurt but why are you here you never get sick" she says

"I am getting some prescription filled, why do you care?" I ask

"Cause I am you friend and I care about you and, what are they four?" she ask again I sigh I should tell I mean she has been threw what I am going through right now.

"Okay I am going to tell you something but you are going to have to walk with me and promise not to tell anyone got it" I say to her

"Okay I promise not tell anyone "she walks with to the back by the pharmacist and gave them my prescriptions **(A.N srry about this now but I just have to say BLAKE …. Again srry I had to get that out) **to fill and they told it should only take ten minutes then I went back to Quinn.

"Okay I am telling you this because you went through this before but I am, ah 1 month pregnant" I say

"OMG Kurt that is fantastic …. WAIT did you tell Blaine … WAIT it is Blaine's right?" she ask and I let out a giggle.

"Yes I told Blaine and yes it is his"

"Kurt OMG congrats" Quinn Phones goes off and she looks at it and then speaks again "Look Kurt I got to go but if you need anything at any time…" I cut her off and ask her even it is 2:30am "yes Kurt even if it is at 2:30am you can call or text me okay"

"Okay thank you Quinn and again please don't tell anyone "I tell her as she hugs me

"Okay I won't" after she said that she walked out of the pharmacy, I went up to the pharmacist and grabbed my medicine and left when I got home there was a not on the kitchen counter top that read that Burt, Carroll went out to eat and that Finn was playing video games at puck house, okay great I have the house to myself I go up stairs and lay down on my bed and text Blaine.

_Hey babe guess what? ~K_

**What?****B**

_So I ran into Quinn today when I was at the pharmacy to get my prescriptions filled and she asked my why I was there because everyone knows I don't get sick and I told her about the baby and she was all sportive and happy for me, you, us __ I know what we said but she understands what it is like to be pregnant at such a young age ~K_

**You told Quinn after we both agreed we are not ready for anyone knowing about the baby are you dumb or something. Kurt what were you thinking she is going to tell everyone in the school what do you think they will do to you to me, what do you think they are going to call you and me I mean you got called the 'f' word all the time during junior year what do you think they are going to say now that you are pregnant were you even thinking about that, god Kurt you are stupid ∞ k**

I started to cry hard after that text.

_I guess I wasn't thinking your right I am dumb and stupid ~K_

**You are damn right I am right ∞ B **

Right after he sent that text I started to cry even more harder than before I mean I was balling my eyes out I pulled out my phone so I could text Quinn.

_I am balling my eyes out part of me knows it's because stupid hormones the other part of me knows it's because of Blaine ~ K_

I wait a second for to respond to my text

_**Oh I hated hormones to and what did Blaine do to you that you are crying §Q**_

_So when I got home I went up stairs to room and texted Blaine because I didn't talk to him much today and I told that I told you about the baby and that you were happy and sportive and he went full off on me about how we promised we weren't going to tell anyone yet and he told me I am dumb and that you are going to tell the whole school and what was the school going to call me and him and what they were they were going to do the both of us oh and how stupid I am… so I answered with I guess I wasn't thinking your right I am dumb and stupid and he was like you are damn right I am right… and that's when I started to ball my eyes out. ~K_

_**Omg Kurt you are not dumb and stupid and did you tell him that I promised not to tell anyone §Q**_

_No I didn't but I rlly don't want to text him right now ~k_

_**Okay I will talk to him for you okay §Q**_

_Okay and thank you ~K_

Right after I sent that text to Quinn she started to text Blaine.

_**What did you do to Kurt he is laying in his room in room balling his eyes out §Q**_

**I did nothing to him ∞ B**

_**Blaine I know what Kurt is going through because I been through it alone, well I shouldn't say alone I had glee club but other than glee club I had no one and that's why I gave up my daughter, and there not one day that I wish I didn't but It was the best for Beth and I know that she has a good home but that doesn't stop me from missing her. Blaine I know that this is not easy to do because I been there I have had guys call me sluts because I got pregnant at sixteen and I didn't have any to go through it with and if Kurt has to go through this alone I am not going to be happy and neither is he. Oh and you did do something you called him dumb and stupid and I am not going to tell anyone because I know what it is like. § Q**_

**Quinn I didn't mean to call him dumb and stupid it just kinda happened, and as him going through this alone I will be there I love him and he loves me okay I am going to text him and tell him I am srry and again thank you for talking to me Quinn ∞ B**

_**Your welcome Blaine §Q**_

Like 8 minutes after I texted Quinn I got another text from her

_**I talked to him and took care of it §Q **_

_Thank you again Quinn ~K_

Right after I send my text to Quinn, Blaine's texts me.

**Hey honey I am so sryy for calling you dumb and stupid you're not and Quinn explained to me that she wasn't going to tell anyone ** ∞B

_I forgive you sweetie, I am also srry for telling her without you knowing ~ K _

**It's okay honey ∞B**

_Okay do you want to come over and watch a movie and cuddle my dad and Carroll are out to eat and Finns is at pucks place playing video games ~K_

**Yeah that's sounds great ∞B**


	4. Asking Quinn to Go to a doctors apt

I woke up this morning by a text from Quinn that said.

_**Hey Kurt I am sorry if I wake you or woke you but I just wanted to tell you I got your back today at school in the halls §Q**_

_Hey Quinn thank you, and u woke me up at a perfect time, do u need a ride to school ~K_

_**What about Blaine isn't he driving you §Q**_

_Not until march he got his truck taken away after the night at scandals ~K_

_**Oh wait happened at scandals §Q**_

After she sent me that text I deiced to text Blaine and tell that I am up and then start getting dressed.

_Good Morning baby I am up and getting ready just so you know ~K_

After I sent that text to Blaine I replied to Quinn's text

_Me and him went there to meet up with Sebastian, well Sebastian bought him several bears and other drinks and I didn't like it so after a hour or so I got Blaine out of there and I took him out of the bar and then he tried to force me to have sex with him and when I said no he walked off, so I called his aunt and uncle cause his mom and dad don't care what he does and then they found him at the porch door passed out ~K_

After I sent that text to Quinn I got an answer from Blaine

**Okay when do u think you will pick me up ∞B **

_Soon I am already dressed, I am texting Quinn and seeing if she needed a ride ~K_

After I sent that text to Blaine I got a text from Quinn.

_**Okay then, um I will take you up on the ride §Q**_

_Okay I will tell Blaine then, Quinn there is one new rule in my car if u want to live don't bring any coffee into my car unless u are giving it to me and we both know you aren't ~K_

After I send that text to Quinn I get a reply from Blaine.

**Okay I will be ready in five minutes so… ∞B**

_I am leaving now I am picking up Quinn, just so you know, and I am going to tell you the same thing I told her if you want to live don't bring any coffee into my car unless u are giving it to me and we all know you aren't _~_K_

After I send that to Blaine I get a reply form Quinn

_**LOL, okay I won't since I don't want to die today or any day soon **_§**Q**

_Okay I am way right now ~K _

As I drive up to Quinn's house I honk the horn so she knows that I am here for her, she walks out side and to my car and opens the passenger door to get in once she is in and buckle I start to drive and that's when I felt a wave a nausea hit me, Quinn must have since this because she started to talk.

"Kurt are you okay did u take your pills this morning" she ask and I shake my head and points to a puke bag, she graves it and hands it to me then takes the wheel as I puke into the bad, when I was done I toke the steering wheel back.

"Thank you Quinn, I really hate morning sickness" I say

"I hated it too, I drank ginger ale, ate crackers and sucked on lollipops" she says

"Lollipops, that's supersizing" I say

"It works" she says as we arrive at Blaine's house I honk the horn to let him know I am here, he walks out and to my car.

"Hey Baby, hey Quinn" he says as he got in the back seat and buckled his seatbelt

"Hey Blaine" Quinn says

"Hey honeys, so Quinn do u have any lollipops on you right now because I would love to suck on some or eat some cracker" I say Quinn laughed as Blaine just looked at us with confusion.

"Quinn was telling me what made morning sickness better" I tell him.

"Oh okay" he says

"I can't wait until later tonight Blaine" I say

"Wait why can't you wait until tonight?" Quinn asks

"Because this is our first ultrasound together, because Blaine wasn't there when I found out I was pregnant and I had one then so" I say and look at Blaine and smile

"Oh my good that is so cool" she says I look at Blaine and he shakes his head in approval.

"Quinn do you want to come with us to the doctor's appointment?" I ask her

"I would love to go with both of you" she says

"Okay well we are here later boys" Quinn says and then she got out of the car, later indeed.


	5. Kurt's first doctor appt with Blaine

I couldn't wait until the end of the day; I was going to see my baby for the first time with Blaine. I was in French which was the last class of the day; all I did was watch the clock waiting for the bell to ring. I think the teacher could tell I wasn't really paying any attention because she asked me a question and I didn't answerer it. Finally the bell rang and I nearly ran out of that door and two Blaine lockers. When I get there I nearly ran into him.

"Blaine hurry up I want to go now" I say as I jump up and down like some sort of crazy person.

"Whoa there sexy clam down I am going as fast as I can" Blaine said, I pout a little bit and I stop jumping and start looking for Quinn.

"Who are you looking for" I hear a voice behind me I turn around and see Quinn.

"Omg there you are" I say and I hug her

"Well I am here now, ready to go?" she ask me

"Yeah just waiting for Blaine, whom is taking a life time!" I say and turn around to poke Blaine in the ribs he then giggles.

"Okay, okay I am done lets go" he said and then we are off to see the doctor

**AT DOCTORS OFFICE: **

"Kurt Hummel, here to see doctor Hoff" I say to the lady sitting at the front desk

"He will be right with you, just go sit down until you get called" The lady said to me

"Okay thank you" I say to her, and go to take a seat next to Blaine and put a hand on my stomach, I may not be big yet, I barely even showing that I am belly but it feels so normal to me. I look over to Blaine and smile, he smiles back with his dopey grin.

"Kurt Hummel" a lady called my name.

"That would be me" I say getting up along with Blaine and Quinn.

"Alright if you would like to come back with me" she said, she leads to a room and tells me to sit on the examine table and I did.

"Okay Kurt before we get a look at your little bundle of joy, I would first like to tell you my name and why I am in here right now instead of your doctor okay" the lady said

"Okay" I say to her

"Okay Kurt I am nurse Colder but you can call me nurse Lynn, I am an OB/GYN nurse I will be there when the baby is born, I also will be right beside you through the pregnancy, I now have Few Question for you Who are these people, and how far along are you, and last but not how are you" Nurse Lynn said

"Well for starters I am 2 months as of today, I am doing okay I am still trying to grasp the idea of a little baby growing inside of me, And as is in who these people are well that's Quinn" I said pointing to Quinn "She is here for moral spurt, plus help and advice since she went through pregnancy alone a couple years ago, and that is Blaine" I said pointing at Blaine "He is my boyfriend and babies other dad" I say and then look at her

"Wow okay well it's nice to meet all of you, okay as much as I love having you all in here, I can't have all of you in here so unless you are the one who is caring the baby or the baby other father I will have to ask to step out in the hall for a moment" Nurse Lynn said and Quinn listen and stepped out in the hall.

"Okay Kurt could you lie down and pull up you r shirt for me?" Nurse Lynn asked me and I did as I was told.

"Okay Kurt this is going to be a little cold" She said as she put the lube on my stomach and then grabbed the wound and put It on my stomach "Okay you see that there, that's the baby's leg, and the arm, alright the baby is moving you see that" she says

"yeah" Blaine and I say at the same time we both almost have tears in our eyes, Blaine takes my hand and I look at him and smile just as I smile I look over at Nurse Lynn I look at here and I see that she toke the wound off my stomach and whipping the lube off my stomach "everything looks great Kurt, the baby is developing fine and everything, I am going to go get doctor Hoff so he can talk to about your development and the babies, and while I am doing that I am going to get pictures of the sonogram if u want some that is" she said

"Okay Nurse Lynn, we do want pictures can we have 5" I say

"Okay Kurt, just sit still and I will be right back" she says as she walks out the door I hear tell Quinn it's okay to come in now.

"Blaine, baby, Blaine that was our Baby's heart beat" I say looking at Blaine with tears in my eyes but yet so much happiness

"Yeah honey it was" he said with tears in his eyes too. Blaine and I must have been caught up in the moment because we both were startled when Quinn said oh just kiss already. We both giggle when she said that but then Blaine lips where on mine, for only a second though.

"Did you see the baby move?"Quinn asked

"Yeah" I said just then the doctor comes in.

"Hey Kurt, Quinn and who is this young man?" Doctor Hoff asked while saying hey to all of us.

"I am Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend and the dad of the baby" Blaine said

"Well it's nice to meet you Blaine I am doctor Hoff" he said

"Nice to meet you too" Blaine said and then grabbed my hand

"Okay Kurt I know you already saw the baby, but I haven't so I am going to do one quick swipe around your stomach with the wound to see and we will talk" he did as he said he would.

"Okay well everything okay, the baby is developing at the right speed the baby is 1-1/6 inches long and that's okay because the baby's at the end of 8 weeks which is the mark of the end of end of month two and the first trimester the baby is spouse to be 1- 1/8 inches long, so I would like to see you in a month and a week by then you will be able to hear the heart, and you also should be showing by then to. I mean you are now but only a little bit not a lot" Doctor Huff said

"Okay, I guess I will see in a month and a week then" I say as I get off the examine table

"Yes you will see me in a month, oh and before you go I have these" Doctor Huff said handing us the sonograms, I handed one to Quinn right away and she thanked me.

"Thank you Doctor Huff until next month" I say and I walk out of the doctor's office with Blaine and Quinn.


End file.
